


Skywalker! Vs. Kenobi! (But Mocked by Afton and Emily)

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Lee!William, Lightsaber Battles, M/M, Mocking Star Wars, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Anakin Skywalker, Parody, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Star Wars References, ler!charlie, ler!chris, switch!elizabeth, switch!henry, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Henry and William's wives are rewarded a couple nights of drinks and fun, while the Fathers look after the kids. They're all playing around in the living room, when William and Henry are given light saber toys and are requested the most hilarious idea ever:Reenact the iconic Duel on Mustafar, from the Star Wars prequels.
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Emily & Henry Emily, Elizabeth Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Skywalker! Vs. Kenobi! (But Mocked by Afton and Emily)

**Author's Note:**

> This fan-fiction is going to mock both the Star Wars lore, and the Five Nights at Freddy's lore. Get ready for a lot of PG versions of Saturday Night Live jokes, tons of play violence, and quite a bit of bonding time in between! 
> 
> *Michael is 16, Charlie is 12, Elizabeth is 9, and Chris is 6. I see Charlie as more of an older child who's a couple years younger than Michael. So, I'm going to portray her as such. If you don't like that, then that's alright.

William and Henry were looking after the kids and giving their wives a break from the children to drink and have some fun. They also wanted to look after the kids because they needed to get away from work and focus on their bonds with their children and each other. The men had taken the kids out to a park with an outside food diner. They wanted to not only save themselves from burning down the house to make supper, but they also wanted to spoil the kids rotten with take out food, and play time at the park to get some of their energy out. Not only that, but William and Henry got to push their kids on the swings, help them go across the monkey bars, and even played grounders with them on the playground. It was a long hour of bonding and genuine laughs that filled the park for a long while, even after they left. 

Back at the house, the men thought they had tackled the kids' energy problem and had tuckered them out for good. Their own energy had been kicked in the rear, and the fathers were exhausted. But low and behold, the kids were STILL sprinting circles around them! Maaaaybe allowing them to get milkshakes from the take out diner was a bad idea...

"Daddy, Chris is being a buttface!" 

"You started it! You hit me with your hair!" 

"No I didn't!" 

"Did too!" 

"Did not!" 

"Did too! You're just LYING!" 

Michael groaned and leaned onto the inside ledge of the backseat car door. "Uuugh! Will you two SHUT UP!" Michael suggested, irritated at them. 

William's eyes widened, and he turned his head to Michael. "Hey!" William yelled, getting his attention. 

Elizabeth and Chris both gasped in surprise. "Michael said the S-word!" Elizabeth tattle told. 

William huffed. "Michael, we've talked about this. We do NOT tolerate that language in this house." William reminded him sternly. 

Charlie smirked and crossed her arms. "Yeah, Michael. Watch your language." she said in a sassy, sarcastic tone. 

"Charlie!" Henry shot at his teenage child. 

Michael frowned at Charlie. "Zip your lips Charlie. That's not even the proper S-word, and you know it!" Michael shot back. 

William groans. "Did you really have to mention that?" William asked. 

"...Yes." Mike replied. 

Charlie giggled at that. "Well...Care to share the word?" Charlie encouraged. 

"CHARLIE!" William and Henry yelled at the same time. "Don't even THINK about saying the other word." Henry warned. 

"Why not? I hear teachers saying it, and many other swears all the time." Charlie told her. 

Henry sighed. "Adults are allowed to say them, because they don't have a filter." Henry explained. 

"Well those adults can go suck a chicken for all I care." Charlie declared bluntly. 

Michael, completely understanding what she meant by chicken, threw his head back and bursted out laughing. Henry went wide-eyed in surprise, at the language his daughter had somehow picked up! Henry looked at his best friend, who's jaw had practically dropped to his knees! William bursted into a HUGE fit of laughter, while Henry turned to face his daughter. "When we get back to the house, I'm having a long talk with you about your use of language." 

Though Charlie should've felt bad, she surprisingly felt a little proud of what she said. To make things better (or worse for Henry), Michael was still laughing at her comment. It was only encouraging her to say more stuff like that in the future. 

Henry turned around to face the eldest children. "Listen here, you two. Just because you're hitting teenage-hood, does NOT mean you get to say whatever you want! That's not how the world works. We have younger kids in here, who look up to both of you, and who may end up using those same words YOU'RE saying! So before you start hearing Chris yelling the s-word to his father, SET AN EXAMPLE." Henry scolded sternly. 

Charlie sighed and crossed her arms before looking out the window in silent anger. 

Michael attempted to cover up his mouth to muffle his laughter. "Suck a chicken...I'm so using that." Michael quietly said. 

William shot Michael a glare from the front mirror, and shook his head. Michael's laughter quickly died off. He looked away in guilt. "I'm sorry Dad." Michael said. 

"I accept your apology." William said calmly. With the kids finally quieted down somewhat, William resumed driving. 

Henry had finally lightened up his mood and actually took a moment to chuckle and appreciate his daughter's potty mouth. "Maybe we should consider placing out a swear jar for the kids." Henry suggested with a laugh. 

William smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Not the worst idea you've had..." William admitted. "Though if you're gonna suck on something...I'd suggest you suck on a lollipop. It's what they're meant for." William suggested, giggling at the double-meaning sentence he created. 

Soon, the van pulled up into the driveway, and the kids and fathers headed inside. Almost immediately, the kids started pulling out toys to play with. It didn't take long for the kids to come up with an idea, and join together to search for specific toys. Very soon, all 4 kids had grabbed different colored light sabers and started fighting each other with the plastic colored swords. 2 of the light sabers they chose were blue, and the other 2 light sabers were red. It looked like they were tag teaming based on light saber color, and they were yelling and jumping on couches while loud sounds of plastic hitting plastic filled the room repeatedly for a few minutes. 

William and Henry thought they could have a bit of time to rest their body, so they pulled out bottles of soda and started drinking those. But low and behold, Chris wanted his Dad to play with him. 

"Daddy! Can you play Star Wars with us? I wanna be Luke Skywalker." Chris declared, waving his plastic light saber around and nearly knocking William in the face multiple times. 

"I wanna be Princess Leia!" Elizabeth declared happily with a blue light saber of her own. 

While William was trying to save his face from Chris's light saber toy, Henry walked up to Elizabeth. "If you're gonna be Princess Leia, you're gonna need a laser blaster." Henry told her. 

Elizabeth dropped the light saber right onto the ground at her feet. "OH YEAH!" Elizabeth yelled. Then, Elizabeth turned herself around and sprinted back into the living room, empty-handed. "MICHAEL, WHERE'S THE LASER GUN?" Elizabeth yelled. It could be assumed that Michael answered using his index finger rather than his voice, because soon the sound of clashing toys was roaring over the light saber plastic bonks. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to come running back out to the kitchen with the big black blaster. It was pretty clear that the blaster was really Michael's, because the gun itself was a little big compared to Elizabeth. But that didn't matter. It's just a lightweight toy. 

"Uncle Henry, do you wanna play Star Wars too?" Elizabeth asked in a cute, slightly whiny voice. 

"I'd love to!" Henry replied, picking up the blue light saber that Elizabeth dropped earlier. 

Elizabeth jumped up and pointed at Henry. "You get to be Obi-wan Kenobi!" Elizabeth declared. 

Henry gasped happily. "You want me to be Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Henry clarified. 

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Yeah! Your hair looks like Kenobi's in Revenge of the Sith! Short and light brown." Elizabeth explained. 

Chris looked up at Henry, and gave his father his light saber to momentarily hold. Then, Chris walked himself up to his uncle, and smiled widely. "You look like Obi-Wan's twin, but with glasses!" Chris further explained.

William snickered at the cute and funny scene. 

"If Uncle Henry's being Obi-Wan, then Dad should be Anakin." Michael suggested from the door frame, leaning up against it as he listened to the conversation with a red light saber in his hand. 

William listed an eyebrow and blinked in surprise. "You want me to be Anakin Skywalker? The man who becomes Darth Vader?" William clarified with his oldest son. 

Michael walked up to his father, and removed the pony from his father's long hair. After a quick fluff of the hair, Michael took one look at it and smirked. "Anakin Skywalker: A man with childhood trauma, ends up letting his rage take over, which helps him become a famous Sith leader with children going against him." Michael explains. William's smile slowly falls off his face. Thankfully though, Michael keeps going to redeem himself. "But you have a much more...light-hearted ending: William Afton: A man with childhood trauma, who overcomes his pain to become a successful business man with a wife and children." Michael concludes. 

William's curious facial expression softens into soft care and appreciation. He looked down at the ground with a shade of pink covering his cheeks, almost as if he was embarrassed. Then, to top it off, Michael gives him a pat on the back and an additional phrase. "Even with all those imperfections though, Darth Vader does redeem himself as a strong Jedi, who allowed his kids to inherit the good parts of the Jedi and create the Resistance. So, good job...Dark Father". Michael concluded. 

William just stared at Michael in awe and watched as Michael headed back out into the living room with his red light saber. William looked down at the floor, struggling to process what he had just heard. His chest was telling him to cry, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to cry in front of Henry, Chris and Elizabeth. So, he swallowed it down, looked up to Henry and smiled proudly. 

Unfortunately for William, Henry could notice something was up. "You okay? Did...did Mike's words bother you?" Henry asked. 

William opened his mouth, but closed it when he had to think of what he was gonna say. "I...I don't know how I'm supposed to react." William explained with a small laugh. "I wanna cry, but I also wanna laugh." William said, laughing as he processed his conflicting emotions. 

Henry smiled. "What do you say, we let those emotions out while we play Star Wars?" Henry suggested. 

William smiled and nodded. "Okay." He said, letting Chris go and getting up from his chair. William, Henry, Chris and Elizabeth all walked back to the living room with their Star War toys, and started playing with the kids. As the fathers played around with the kids, they started making references to the Star Wars movies. 

At one point, Chris was standing on the couch and looking at his uncle. Henry being the silly man he was, turned around, waved at the kid and said "Hello there!" to him like Kenobi would. William laughed at that, before picking up Chris and putting him on his shoulders. "General Kenobi!" William declared, muttering the dialogue before bursting out laughing. 

Suddenly, Charlie came up with an amazing idea! "Dad! Uncle Henry! Do you remember the fight from Revenge of the Sith?" Charlie asked. 

William giggled and nodded. "The only good thing about the prequels." William replied. 

"Can you and Dad reenact the light saber duel?" Charlie suggested. 

Michael gasped and looked up with his jaw dropped. "YEEEESSS!" He yelled. 

Elizabeth squealed excitedly and put away her gun. "DADDY IS GONNA BE ANAKIN AND UNCLE HENRY IS GONNA BE OBI-WAN!" Elizabeth yelled. 

Michael smirks. "I'll get the popcorn!" he declared, running to the kitchen. 

William laughed nervously as Elizabeth gave her father the blue, plastic light saber from the chest of toys. Chris handed Henry the blue light saber in his hand, and jumped himself onto the couch. Elizabeth joined him, and happily held onto a pillow. Michael walked himself back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn, and sat down onto the couch. 

William stole a piece of popcorn from the bowl, before practicing how to open the toy light saber. When Henry was ready, William calmed himself and pushed some hair out of the way. 

William was about to start speaking, but he realized that Padme was missing. "My wife is not here." William told the audience. 

Henry bursted into laughter. "There's no one to play Padme!" Henry reacted. 

"Should-...Should I just continue without her?" William asked. 

"Sure, let's just...cut her from the scene." Henry suggested. 

William nodded and looked up at the ship (couch), which was currently housing Obi-Wan. He put up his light saber in defense. "YOU!" William yelled. 

Henry looks at William, and smirks. "Yes...it is me..." He declares in a monotone voice. 

William looks around. "Where's Padme?" William asked. 

Henry thinks for a moment, trying to get some dialogue out as quick as possible. "U-Uh...She's at home...in labor." Henry quickly says. Michael guffawed at that. 

"What? Oh no. I have to go to her!" William reacts, running to the ship. 

But, Henry stops him. "Nope. I wanna talk to you." He declares. "You broke the Jedi order by losing your virginity." Henry adds, struggling to not laugh. 

"Yes. And I enjoyed every minute of it." William says back to him. Charlie and Michael are just laughing, while Chris and Elizabeth are confused as anything. The one thing going through William's head right now, was 'If Elizabeth asks me what virginity is in front of her mother, then I'm in SO much trouble...' 

Henry walks up to William. "I told you to not let your feelings get in the way of your duties." Henry tells him. 

William narrows his eyes at him. "I lost my mother! And I was going to lose Padme if I hadn't turned to the dark side." William explained. 

"You fool! You absolute moron! Death is a normal part of life! If you accepted that earlier on, then you'd be happier." Henry told him. 

"Or maybe I would've been happier if you brought my Mother to live with the Jedi order! Then I could've gotten to know her before she died." William adds. 

Henry looks down, taken back. "Oh...oh yeah..." Henry reacts, realizing he had fucked up. 

"And you think I'm the moron..." William commented. 

"Well still! You rebelled against us!" Henry yelled. 

"So that I can save my wife!" William yelled back. 

"Your wife isn't coming back! Even if she did live, Padme is leaving you. You've done something both of us are completely against!" Henry told him. 

William's eyes widened. "What? YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME?!" William asked, slightly coming back to the original dialogue. 

"Nope! You did that yourself. And for that, I'm going to kill you!" Henry declared. 

"Do your worst! AAAAAH!" William shouted, before starting the light saber fight. William and Henry started reenacting the light saber fight with the plastic light sabers. 

"YES! GO DAD GO! DON'T LET KENOBI BEAT YOU UP!" Elizabeth yelled.

William gave Henry a light kick backwards, and continued the sword fighting across the bridge (narrow blanket). It didn't take long for William to bring Henry across the bridge, and onto a new platform. Amidst the light saber fighting, Henry grabbed William's arm, and pulled him under his other arm. Working with Henry's hand grip, William went under and used his lightsaber to stop Obi-Wan from slashing him. 

"WOW! You guys know this fight very well!" Michael commented, slightly slurring from having popcorn in his mouth. 

Next, William and Henry kept fighting and walking onto another bridge (a bunch of narrow pillows), and William's light saber started hitting the walls around him (the leather chair). William gave Henry a light push backwards, and allowed Henry to go for him again. When he did, William started attempting to get the upper hand again with help from his light saber. After Henry hit the control module on the table (coffee table), William lightly grabbed his throat, and grabbed his hand tightly. To get Henry down without accidentally choking him, William moved his choking hand to Henry's shoulder and lightly helped him contort his back down, towards the ground. 

"Whoooaa...You okay like that Dad?" Charlie asked, worried about her father's back pain. 

"Never...better..." Henry replied, his voice being strained slightly from the strange position. Thankfully, the back position didn't seem to bother him, and he used a nod to tell William he's fine, and to keep going. William put on his best psychotic face, and started pushing his light saber laser towards Henry's neck. He didn't want to contort Henry's neck too much, for fear that he would mess up his back even more. So, he let Henry's shoulder go and allowed him to get himself back onto his feet. Unfortunately, that led to Henry's body shooting back up at him, and nailing him in the chest with his body. 

Charlie winced at the potential pain it probably caused both of them. "That's not right! Obi-Wan Kenobi kicked Anakin in the butt!" Chris reacted, completely unaware of the pain of doing such a thing. 

William rolled his eyes and giggled as he brought himself backwards a bit to process the hit. Henry smiled and put his hands on his knees for a second. "Thank you. And sorry for hitting you." Henry said. 

"Eh...it's alright. It's all part of the fun. I was more worried about your back, than anything." William commented. Henry nodded. "Let's keep going." William said, rolling himself onto the ground a pushing himself back up from 'getting kicked in the butt'. Henry started running at William. Just as it was scripted, William gave him a light kick onto the ground (the chair). Henry bursted into laughter as he felt his body fall perfectly into the chair. William smiled as he watched Henry get himself off the couch, leaving the light saber onto the side of the chair. 

"That was awesome!" Henry reacted, walking up to him again. William started speed-walking up to Henry. With William getting closer and Henry not wanting William to do the wicked stunts Hayden Christensen did, Henry gave William a trip instead of a full on kick to flip him over. William, thankful for the safety change, rolled himself as he hit the ground, and ended up on his back like the script. His light saber also went rolling away. 

Charlie, realizing a force opportunity, grabbed the light sabers and waited for each of them to hold out their hands. When they did, Charlie ran up, and put both light sabers into their hands before sitting down. Michael chuckled at the funny quick time event. "Featuring, Charlie Emily as the Force." Michael announced jokingly. 

William pulled out his light saber with his fingers, and placed it horizontally, while Henry pulled his out as well but placed it vertically. Using their equal strength, William and Henry pushed against each other to prevent their ultimate demise. 

"Jumpcut!" William yelled, pushing Henry's light saber backwards and getting himself back up. Henry smirked and started using the light saber as a cane. "Okay. You ready?" Henry asked. 

William smiled. "Ready for round 2." William declared before getting up. Both men turned themselves to face the other way, and started fighting again. 

"GO OBI-WAN GO! GO OBI-WAN GO!" Elizabeth yelled. Michael shushed her with a chuckle, and offered her some more popcorn. 

The two men started fighting again, and ended up letting their light sabers clash into another cross symbol. Then, both men started putting their 'Force' skills to the test. "Charlie! Push us away!" Henry told her. Charlie happily jumped up, and hopped in between them. Both arms were on opposite sides of Charlie, and Charlie was in the middle, pushing them apart with a hand on each of their chests. William and Henry happily helped Charlie with a bit of the pushing weight, and continued to act out the force in their hand. Then, Charlie pushed both of them outward, causing William and Henry to fall backwards onto the ground. It wasn't nearly as strong as shown in the movie, but it still did its trick. As Charlie was going to sit back down, William gave Charlie a high five as a reward. 

William and Henry got back up, and started fighting again. Suddenly both men hit the control module (coffee table) with their light sabers, causing the controls on Mustafar to shut off and increase the lava current. Henry ran out the door (through the other side of a curtain) and turned around to continue the light saber fight. The two jumped and sparred with their kids' swords in their hands. They fought down a gate (just the room), before grabbing a pillow. William didn't want to kick Henry again, especially in the face. So William had decided to whip the pillow into Henry's face. 

Chris and Elizabeth bursted out laughing at Henry's face, when the pillow fell off his face. "Suck on that, Kenobi!" William yelled at him. 

"EAT MY LIGHT SABER!" Henry yelled at him, before jumping onto the pipes (a line of painters tape, put there by Michael). William jumped himself on the pipes as well, and continued the fight when he got his balance. Then, Henry jumped himself onto the next set of pipes, and walked across it. The boys had to be careful to only walk on the painters tape, and to not mess up. otherwise, he would've 'fallen into the lava'. Though the characters were seen struggling, William and Henry didn't struggle nearly as much. 

When Henry lost his balance, he jumped onto another spot entirely (a yoga mat) and watched as William did the same thing. They continued to fight, and began pushing each other. When the pushing was over, William and Henry pushed each other's light sabers into the ground, and broke the ground (didn't actually break the ground) below them. William and Henry ran up and hid behind 2 pillars (hid on opposite sides of the couch), waiting for the lava threat to be over. Though this would've been the part where the lava current controller had split and fallen down, but William and Henry decided to ignore that part and started fighting on the front of the couch instead, while partly hidden in their hiding spots. 

Suddenly, Henry jumped himself onto a platform within the lava (a pillow). William jumped himself onto another nearby platform (another pillow) and continued the light saber fight from there for a few seconds. 

Michael smiled and clenched his fists excitedly. "It's getting there...We're almost there!" Michael said excitedly. So far, he had been enjoying the parody of the duel, but it was nearly closing in on the well known part. 

William and Henry finally pushed their swords together and pushed at each other. So, Henry backed up slightly and readied his sword as he looked at him. 

However, William had broken character and was snickering at him. "What?" Henry asked, confused. 

"You're dead, Kenobi. I am the ultimate Sith Lord!" William joked, before pointing at the floor with the light saber. Henry looked and just chuckled as he realized what he was talking about: he had stepped off the pillow and was now standing on the ground, in the 'lava'. Henry rolled his eyes and grabbed his pillow, before moving it farther back and stepping onto it. 

Then, Henry readied his light saber again. "I failed you Anakin. I've failed you." Henry told him. 

William smirked. "How dare you! How dare you fail me on my flying test!" William joked. 

Henry just laughed. "You were drunk, Anakin!" Henry joked. 

"I should've known the Jedi would want to kill me!" William told him. 

Henry lowered his head. "It's 'I should've known the Jedi were plotting to take over'." Henry corrected. 

William looked at him with sadistic eyes, but a genuine smile. "I should've known the Jedi were plotting my failure." William joked. 

Henry sighed with a slight smile, and went along with it. "Anakin, you doofus! Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" Henry yelled back. 

"Yes! That's why I liked him! He was different from the Jedi! The Jedi are even MORE evil than Palpatine!" William yelled back. 

"DEAR JESUS, YOU'RE LOST! YOU'VE LOST YOUR SANITY!" Henry shouted back at him. 

William slid his body and the pillow, closer to Henry. "This is the end for you, my master." William said in an angered, deep voice. 

Henry was taken back slightly. Wow! he's REALLY GOOD at this! "Jokes on you, I'm not afraid of death! Unlike you!" Henry said back to him. 

William smirked somewhat...evilly. "Let me bring it to you swiftly then." William told him, before jumping onto the same platform (pillow) as him. William and Henry continued to fight, beginning to feel the bits of sweat dripping down their face. William smiled as he thought of a joke. "Is it getting hot in here? Or is it just me?" William asked. 

Michael bursted out laughing at that. Charlie smiled and put her hands on the sides of her face. "NOW KISS!" Charlie joked. 

Henry widened his eyes and looked at Charlie. "NO! Oh my god, no!" Henry reacted, taking it seriously. William smirked and gave him little kissy lips just to mess with him. Henry groaned and pushed him. "Do me a favor and drown." Henry ordered. 

Then, Henry jumped onto the couch, and looked down at William with an angry face. "It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" Henry yelled. 

William smirked and stared at Henry deviously. "You underestimate my power!" William yelled. 

"Don't try it." Henry warned. 

"I'm about to end your whole existence!" William declared, jumping towards him. 

Henry used his light saber to cut Anakin's limbs off, and looked at him in surprise. William started jokingly shouting words like, "IT HURTS!", "HELP ME!" and "AAAAAAAHH!". 

Henry only laughed at his attempts to pretend yell. "How about I destroy your voice next?" Henry joked. 

"I'm dyyyying! Heeelp meeee!" William pleaded. 

"No! This was your choice!" Henry replied. 

"I HATE YOU!" William shouted. 

"But...But I loved you!" Henry said, with a fake sad voice put on for laughs. 

Suddenly, Elizabeth stood up on the couch. "I WANNA BE THE FIRE!" Elizabeth declared, sprinting up to her father and climbing across the floor. 

"Wait, what?" Henry asked, very confused, but also somewhat laughing. 

"I wanna be the lava fire burning Anakin!" Elizabeth declared, before climbing up her father's legs. 

William started laughng, but quickly drowned out his laughter with his own screams of 'pain and terror'. "I'M BUUURRNING! OBI-WAN! HELP!" William yelled. 

"BURN YOU EVIL MAN!" Elizabeth yelled, before wiggling her fingers on his armpits. 

"EEEEK!" William squealed, pulling his arms down and flopping to his side. Elizabeth brought her father onto his back, jumped on top of his waist and continued tickling him on his ribs. "NOOOOHOHOHOHOHO! EHEHELIHIHIZABEHEHETH! WHYHYHYHY!" William bursted out. 

"I'm burning you! I'm the eeevil fire! RAWR!" Elizabeth joked, lifting her hands to show off her 'claws' before tickling her father on his sides. 

"FIHIHIHIRE IHIHIS NAHAHAHAT AHAHALIHIHIVE!" William told her. 

"I know! But it dances around like it IS alive! So, I'm dancing my fingers!" Elizabeth explained, moving her hands to his tummy. 

"EEEEEHEhehehehehehe! Hahahahahahaha! Ohohohokahahay, ohohohokAHAHAHAy! Yohohohou cahahan stahahap nohohow!" William told her. 

"No I can't! I haven't reached your armpits and neck yet!" Elizabeth told him, before shoving her hands into his armpits and wiggling her fingers. 

"NaaaAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAT THEHEHEHERE! PLEHEHEHEHEHAHASE!" William begged. 

"Let the fire burn the bits of arm you have left! Mwahahahaha!" Elizabeth teased. 

Henry was so confused, and a slight bit worried. First of all, Elizabeth wanted to pretend to be the fire that BURNS ANAKIN ALIVE! But on the other hand...Henry began to wonder if that was just an excuse to tickle her father. Henry looked over to Charlie, Chris and Michael, who were also confused, but amused. "Welp...I guess getting burned alive TICKLES now." Henry stated. 

Charlie laughed at that, while Chris jumped up and hopped off the couch. "I WANNA BE FIRE TOO!" Chris yelled, running to his father and starting to tickle his belly. 

"WAHAHAIT, WHAHAHAHAT?! CHRIHIHIHIS, DOHOHOHOHON'T! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" William laughed, throwing his head back and resting his arm on his forehead as he helplessly laughed hysterically. 

Henry just chuckled at the funny scene in front of him, and decided to attempt to act again. "I loved you! You were my brother Anakin!" Henry told him through the scripted dialogue. 

"STAHAHAP JUHUHUST STAHAHANDIHING THEHERE AHAHAND UHUHUTTEHEHEHERIHIHING LIHINES, AHAHAND HEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHE!" William yelled at him. 

"Oh! Well in that case:" Henry declared. Henry walked himself up to William and the kids, and picked up Elizabeth first. "Come here, ya evil thing!" Henry teased, before wiggling his fingers on her stomach. 

Elizabeth bursted out laughing and started squirming back and forth almost immediately. "YOHOU'RE TIHICKLIHING MEHEHEHE!" Elizabeth squealed in his grasp. 

"You bet I am! Because everyone knows that if fire is going to mess with my best friend, you're going to get tickled!" Henry teased. Charlie giggled at that. "See? Charlie knows what I'm talking about!" Henry said, pausing the tickling to point at his daughter, before tickling Elizabeth again. 

"I think you forgot something Dad..." Charlie said, standing right beside her father. "If you're going to mess with fire, you're going to get burned." Charlie told him. 

"That's true." Henry said, still tickling Elizabeth. 

"Or, tickled in THIS context!" Charlie declared, before drilling her fingers right into his hips. Henry yelped in surprise, and quickly curled in, dropping Elizabeth in the process. Thankfully, Michael was standing right in front of Henry, and was able to grab Elizabeth. With Elizabeth safe in his hands, Michael brought Elizabeth back to their father. Elizabeth resumed to tickling her father, while Michael happily joined in at the feet. 

"AAAAAAH! MIHIHIHICHAHAHAHAEL!" William yelled, falling into cackles in a matter of seconds. 

Henry was currently being tickled as well, by his only daughter! And surprisingly, Henry was much more ticklish than William which meant Charlie could get him down much quicker. Charlie was currently drilling into his hips, while occasionally bringing her fingers up to his sides. Henry was cackling madly, and was squirming around like his life depended on it. The poor man was WAY too ticklish to handle much more. 

Thankfully, Charlie knew his limits, and stopped tickling him to join Michael and the other kids on Uncle William. All 4 of the kids had laid themselves on top of William, like a big puppy pile. Michael and Charlie were tickling his socked feet while laying on his legs, and Chris and Elizabeth were laying on his stomach and not tickling him at all. "Hahahahahaha! Yohohou guhuhuhuys ahahare soho sihihilly." William reacted. 

Chris laid his body on the ground beside William, and began using William's stomach as a pillow. Meanwhile, Elizabeth had gotten off of William and was pulling Henry over, so he could lay down beside William. "Elizabeth, you don't have to push me! Just show me where to-...Oh, okay." Henry said, before laying down beside William. 

"Hihihihi...Wehelcome to chahahaohos..." William said to his friend. 

"I'm glad I was invited!" Henry replied. 

Soon, the kids started doggy piling on both men. They were all laying in a mass of generations on the floor, finally getting some much needed rest. The kids were cuddling their parent and uncle while they laid around. William and Henry were more than happy for the break, and so was Michael. But Charlie, Elizabeth and Chris couldn't sit around for very long, before getting bored and wanting to play again. So, William, Henry and Michael happily laid around on the floor, while Charlie looked after the 2 kids herself for a bit. Charlie knew that the fathers were somewhat unequipped energy-wise for looking after them, and Charlie was. So, she let them attempt to rest while she played hide and seek with the kids.


End file.
